Snowkit Survives
by Bluepath of ThunderClan
Summary: What if Snowkit had survived the horrible hawk attack? Would he ever find ThunderClan? This is my first story and I will be updating it. I've hardly written any stories before. Sorry the chapters are so short, but i'll make lots of chapters..
1. Chapter 1

I was falling...falling for what seemed like a moon, until i finally hit the ground.

I woke up and it was very dark. I could see that big bird flying around in circles above me. So i hid under some bracken before it could see me. It must have dropped me.

My names Snowkit. I was a perfect kit for the first few moons of my life until I became deaf. I could only see things and smell things. One day in the camp a big bird was circling above, looking for cats to prey on. Every cat was hiding in their dens except me. I couldn't hear it and I was wondering why everyone was so scared. When i saw them all looking up I decided to look up too. Maybe there were some StarClan cats in the sky. But when I looked up the excited expression on my face turned to horror as the bird snatched me up and took me away..

My mother had tried to save me but it was too strong, And it carried me off into the distance with one of the ThunderClan warriors, I think his name was Brackenfur, he was trying to catch up. It was no use because I wasn't coming back.

Now I am here hiding under the bracken waiting for it to go away. I sat there for a long time until it finally went. I decided to go look and find the clan. I didn't think I would find them because the bird had been carrying me for a long time. Would I ever find them?

I was running through the trees until a monster came up and stopped next to me. I was terrified. After a few moments two twolegs came out of the monster and put me in a small box with some kind of strong stuff blocking me from getting out. I cried and cried but no one would come and save me. So I went to sleep hoping that I would wake back up in ThunderClan and this was all a bad dream..


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. It was dark. I was in the same nest I was in when the Twolegs picked me up. I was guessing it was in the middle of the night. I couldn't see a thing. Then someone's paw prodded me in the side. I turned around and the cat started talking to me.

"Eh can't hear yu ehm def," I told her. She nodded back with a look of sorrow and understanding in her eyes. I couldn't really talk properly because I had only learned to talk until i became deaf. I could only understand them if they signalled to me with their tail and things like that. I decided trying to get out of this would be useless. So I went to sleep again.

I woke up but this time I was in a monster! I felt the box I was in shaking and moving around. Where were the Twolegs taking me? Then the monster came to a halt and the Twolegs got out and were talking to one another. After a few moments one of the Twolegs, one that wasn't in the monster, picked me up and took me inside a Twoleg nest. They put me down inside and looked at me with sad, sorry eyes. Then they talked for a moment and one of them left the nest and went off in the monster. I watched it as it drove off into the distance when one of the Twolegs was trying to touch me, so I ran and hid underneath a large thing the Twolegs sat on.

The Twoleg reappeared with a box in her hands and she looked happier. I was watching when she took out of the box two round things and she nodded to the other Twoleg. The male Twoleg grabbed me and held me down while the other Twoleg tried to put those round things in my ears. I clawed frantically but they still tried and tried, so I just let them do it. It was no use. When they were in my ears something happened to me, there were sounds, sounds! I could hear! I ran around with joy and I heard the Twolegs laughing with happy faces. I mewed a thanks to the Twolegs, I didn't think they would understand me but I could hear myself! It sounded great! Then they let me outside..So I ran and ran Into the forest. The Twolegs looked happy that I was going back home...But..Is this ThunderClan's forest?

As if in answer, three cats walked up to him, one of them spoke, growling. "So, what are you doing on our territory little kit?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" He demanded. He was a white tom with jet black paws.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me," I pleaded. I spoke slowly and properly so they would understand and hopefully give me a chance.

A ginger she-cat rolled her eyes. "No, we won't hurt you, we'll kill you!" She growled.

"No, Russetfur, maybe we should ask Tigerstar," A small brown tom had meowed. "What do you think Blackfoot?"

"I guess your right.." He growled, "But I swear I can smell the faintest Thunderclan scent on him."

My eyes widened. W-was this Shadowclan? Would they kill me if they found out I was a kit from Thunderclan?

"Okay, little white kit, come with us to Tigerstar," Blackfoot demanded.

T-Tigerstar..? He was the bad cat my mother told me about when I was young, he had been banished from Thunderclan.

I arrived in their camp with the three warriors. I still couldn't get over how disgusting their scent was. A very big tabby tom had appeared from what looked like the leader's den. Then he spoke to me.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" He asked me.

"I-I'm Snowkit, a-and I'm from T-Thunderclan, I went into the woods and I-I got lost, please take me back!" I lied about the hawk because it might have seemed like Thunderclan was weak.

"ThunderClan! So like them to let their kits roam the forest without a warrior with them," He growled. "But what would happen if I said to you that you have to work for Shadowclan, or i'll kill you?"

This was one murderous cat doing what he wants for power.

"I-I don't want to die I just want to g-go back to my clan, please!," I cried.

"Are you sure?" He answered, his claws unsheathing. "We are running out of prey, there are not many, but some Twolegs on our territory with monsters, and we need fighting forces so that Shadowclan can get prey from the other clans' territories."

I backed away, I didn't like the idea that one day I might fight my own clan. I backed away slowly at first and then turned around to run but there were fierce Shadowclan warriors blocking my way.

"I-I guess I have to then, I am part of Shadowclan now," I shivered on the spot, "But I still wish I could go back to Thunderclan," I sighed.

"We will hold your apprenticeship ceremony at moonhigh," He meowed, "Do not be afraid," He said it like he hadn't heard what I just said.

I nodded and padded off to the medicine cat's den where Tigerstar had told me to go because I hadn't been made an apprentice yet. There was a small tom there, I guessed he was the medicine cat. I didn't say a word but then he spoke.

"I don't like what these cats are doing either..but I have to accept it." I nodded and thought if I should run back to Thunderclan now. But they would find me and kill me if I did, so I just shook the thought away and fell asleep awaiting when sadly I would get my apprentice name in the eyes of Shadowclan.


End file.
